Challenger Depths
The Challenger Depths are a region in the Coalition of the Abyssian Sea. Geography The Challenger Depths are an undersea region east of the Broken Enclave. It is a volcanic rift valley, although it seems relatively normal from the surface; below it's quite different. The sea floor is cracked and scared with rifts and canyons witch are filled with mineral wealth. The water itself is actually toxic to most modern life, only prehistoric creatures can survive here; not just because of the bizarre water content and high temperatures, but because within the rifts old diseases spread, like the walking corpses of the parasites of old. the first feature any sentient creature would find interesting would be the Skin fields, though not really made of skin, the pre-domesticated Nix coral looks disturbingly like Nix'darum hide. The fields cover many miles of ocean and release spore-like polyps that bond with sea creatures and enhance their immune system and can even heal cuts and bruises. In exchange the coral saps nutrients away from the host, until its full-grown, when the spore disperses harmlessly. The next notable land mark is the Obelisk of the fallen Dorum This blue-green triangular obelisk of mutated Nix Coral stands in the near center of the bay. The obelisk is covered in strange glyphs, not even the Nix can read them as they appear to be in a break of dialect of the native Nix. The story goes that a sense lost leader of the Nix was deposed at the spot where the obelisk now stands, and that with his last breath the obelisk appeared. None yet know it's purpose. Finally there are the True Fire Crevasses These fiery vents are filled with alkaline metals and molten magma, the violent reactions caused by the mixture kill most things that dare to enter the area, There are thirteen vents in total, spread out over the entirety of the area. People The people of the deeps are immigrants from the abyssian sea and Nix who were trapped in the depths, inside of a slumber similar to that of Dorum's people. The people of the Challenger Depths are a rugged practical group. They are deeply religious, and have a near fanatical devotion to the tidal spirits. While they viewed as somewhat stubborn and irrational by their contemporaries, they dont care what other people think about them, as they are proud of their nature. The natives spend extensive amount of time helping each-other, and despite the reputation of their culture, it is often that only they can successfully heal the sick with their medicine. Resources The natural fatality of certain parts of the Depths reveals Skin coral's great protective quantities. So far one of the only complex native native organisms to be discovered is the Chitin Whod Large, heavily plated, walrus like, beasts of burden, they can live for nearly a century and their meat is a delicacy. finally the domestic variety of Nix Coral was introduced by settlers and is currently taking root. Unfortunately the Climate kills of many potential food sources and the region must import fish. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18725616&postcount=67 Category:Regions Category:Underwater Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris